log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Tale/Lore
Different bits and pieces of Theldesian lore that hasn't been expanded on in the main series. Timeline Long ago The era was called the Age of Myth, which corresponds to our present day. During those times, "modern" technology such as skyscrapers and cars existed. However, the world was destroyed by the work of a rogue AI known as "Shiva". About 350 years ago Four races existed: Humans, Alvs, Elves, and Dwarves. However, out of jealousy towards the Alvs' superior magical abilities and higher standard of living (such as having the ability to create flavorful food through magic), the other three races banded together and drove the Alvs to near extinction. About 300 years ago In retaliation for the events fifty years prior, the Ruquinjé, who were survivors of the Alvs, independently yet simultaneously began the first World Fraction. With their magic, they created several demihuman monsters, such as Goblins, Kobolds, Orcs, Ogres, Troglodytes, Gnolls, Sahuagin, and Lizardmen. To respond to this new threat, the Human, Elves, and Dwarves created their own demihuman races according to the Northtrilia Plans: Werecats, Fox Tails, and Wolf Fangs. Along with them, the Race of Ritual was created as a replacement for the Alvs' magical power. During this time, settlers traveled from Eured (Eurasia) to Wen (the Americas). The Ancients also appeared, from unknown means and unknown origins. The Sage of Miral Lake of fifteen generations before Li Gan aided the Kunie clan by sealing the Abyssal Shaft after the Dead Spirit King attempted to claim the limitless pool of gold for himself. About 240 years ago In spite of the measures taken to withstand the effects of the Ruquinjé, the People of the Land still struggled against the hordes of monsters that constantly attacked them. However, in the midst of despair, another World Fraction occurred, this time resulting in the appearance of the Adventurers. This correlates to the start of Elder Tale's open beta, which opened twenty years before the start of the main storyline on Thursday, October 22, 1998. The First Year of the Catastrophe The third World Fraction occurs. Known as the May Revolution by the Landers, this change gave Adventurers knowledge on par with and beyond those of the Landers. No longer were Adventurers mindless drones that simply accepted and completed quests while defeating monsters. The Theldesian World Some general notes about the world of Theldesia. *Electricity does not exist. *Theldesia does not have the same celestial bodies as the real world, with the only known exceptions being the Sun and the moon. *Not only is time calculated differently in Theldesia (in the game, at least, time passed 12 times faster than in the real world), Theldesia does not follow the Gregorian calendar. However, it is unknown what kind of calendar system, if any, is used in this world. Theldesian Deities There are various gods, goddesses, demons, and supernatural beings in Theldesian lore.世界設定――世界編 (World Settings—Global Version) Theldesia is a polytheistic world, but religions and the gods worshiped will vary from continent-to-continent. Japanese Server Yulara: Goddess of Healing (ユーララ) *In Yamato lore, there is a healing goddess named Yulara who has attracted the most followers. Her large following is probably helped by the fact that she was designed by fans. *She is mentioned once in the light novel: during the mission to rescue Serara, Marielle tells Shiroe she would be praying to Yulara for their safety. North American Server Wenia: Goddess of Healing (ウェニア) *Wenia is the North American server's counterpart to Yulara, but she isn't as popular as Yulara. *She is often described as being a plump woman with dark skin. Vels Serpiyel: Guardian Deity of Bards (ヴェルス・セルピイェル) *The guardian deity of all bards in the Land of Wen (North American server and South/Central American server). *His name is an anagram of Elvis Presley. Scandinavian Server Luca Wolfgang II: God of Music (ルカ・ヴォルフガングⅡ) *Little is known about this god. He was supposedly going to get a new quest in the Homesteading the Noosphere expansion, but whether this really happened or not is unknown. *Some say that he is based on Vels Serpiyel of the Land of Wen, but whether this is true or not is also unknown. Western European Server The Sword Prince: God of Swords and Magic (〈魔剣の公子〉ソード・プリンス) *He is known worldwide as the founder of the Fairy Arts and as Elias Hackblade's guardian deity. The Sword Prince does his best to pull the strings of the young hero, embracing the impression that he is a bossy god by asking players, “Adventurers, save Elias with your strength!” The prince will occasionally request various items from adventurers as well. *The Sword Prince is said to have silvery hair and eyes that all the colors of the rainbow, which could only be seen on Elves or pure-blooded Alvs. However, there is a possibility that this is not the Sword Prince’s true form since the god only appears when he can be silhouetted in the dim light. The only thing people are completely certain of is that the prince wields a two-handed great sword. Zen and Aku: A God of Both Light and Darkness (光と闇の神ズェン＆アク) *Governs both good and evil, light and darkness. *Little is known about this god outside of item descriptions and a feature length quest in the Western European server. *Incidentally, they have a Japanese theme in their name. Other Tellsword: The Blonde Swordsman (テルスオッド) *A hero with an undisclosed past; all that is known is that he was once a hero. Now, he takes the form of a blonde swordsman with sad eyes. *His origins are unknown, and those who know of him are even less. It is said that he will only appear once in a person's lifetime, and only in front of those who are heroes or are seen as heroes, to ask them their intention. Barule: God of Craftsmen and Art (バルル) *Worshipers pay tribute to their patron god by using the techniques that have been passed down alongside his teachings to further their own crafts. Santa Claus (サンタ・クロース) *Needless to say he is an old man dressed in red clothing whose existence remains unknown to many of the Adventurers in Elder Tales. The majority of them still receive presents, but where the gifts come from isn't much of a concern to the Adventurers. *It is incredibly likely that a being similar to the one in the original Elder Tales MMO exists in the new world. Yin & Yang (陰陽神イン＆ヤン) *Dual gods of light (Yang) and darkness (Yin). They contradict each other, yet also coexist together. *The female Yin hides away in the darkness and becomes a refuge, while the male Yang is a deliverer of justice who shines light on evil. *Some people say that they are siblings, while others believe they are lovers. The Central God, Sentra (央神セントラ) *It is said that Sentra is the god that existed from the beginning of existence, and that it controls the center of the world. Beyond that, nothing is known, as it is only known through myths. *Some have theorized that Sentra was developed as an explanation for the various gods worshiped in different regions of Theldesia. Evil Gods Laval: God of Competition and Nemeses (宿敵神ラヴァール) *Though only a part of a Knight's faith, because he is a god, they were pulled along by Laval's influence with envy and competition, causing belief in the nemesis god to become forbidden in many regions. *In ancient times faith in Laval was thriving, and many "statues of Laval" have been discovered in old ruins. The statues depict a pair of two warriors, and are used to decorate a room or merely fill out a collection. Stellack: God Who Claims Knowledge (求知神ステラク) *A god who loves the pursuit of knowledge. He appears as an ugly old man. *He's seen as annoying god who questions every little thing, including things that are so self-evident that they shouldn't require explanation. *People call those who constantly ask questions without understanding or thinking "possessed by Stellack." *Even though he is supposedly the Guardian Deity of Academics, he doesn't even have believers in academic guilds and academies because even they find him annoying. They're more likely to call him a "foolish god" instead. Rupa: God of Thieves (盗賊神リュパ) *A trickster god that takes the appearance of a young boy. He is the god of stealing, and is also the god that oversees adventure and technique. He is the most famous of the evil gods because he appears relatively frequently in quests, so he is well-known among the Adventurers. *Even though his presence is bound to bring trouble, he is a gentle god at heart. As a result, he will play pranks on the wicked and greedy by acting like a Robin Hood, taking away ill-gained treasures and giving them to those who are in need of them. He will also save Landers by confusing monsters. Because of this, he has a pretty good reputation among the Landers. Jaja Darga: God of Corruption and Decay (腐敗神ジャジャ・ダーガ) *A false pagan god worshiped by the demi-humans and the cult of the false god in Elder Tales’ early raid content. Unlike other "evil gods", Jaja Darga was a god of evil from the very beginning. *Jaja Darga appears vaguely humanoid with large eyes that make it difficult to support the weight of its own head, eight strangely shaped arms, and a leech-like lower body that lets it crawl around. References Category:Terminology